Walk away with me
by Night that covers me
Summary: What if someone overheard Lady Catherine's confrontation with Miss Elizabeth in chapter 56? Oneshot.


All rights and characters belong to Jane Austen. I am merely using parts of her brilliant work for my own writing pleasure, but since this is fan fiction, you already knew that.

* * *

"Mama, it has scarce been a week" Jane stated with what Elizabeth heard as slight exasperation.

"Exactly Jane, we have so much to get ready, and we have not an instant to lose." Mrs. Bennett replied.

"But Mama, Mr. Bingley and I have not yet discussed our preferences, nor come to any consensus." She glanced at Mr. Bingley sitting next to her.

"Oh Mr. Bingley! Please explain to Jane that men do not care about lace or flowers, and indeed why should they?" Mrs. Bennett stated.

Mr. Bingley uncomfortable as he was in this predicament, looked from mother to daughter and back again.

"Well madam, I -" But he was interrupted by the sound of wheels crunching on the gravel outside.

Kitty was the first to the window and exclaimed, "Lord, what an enormous carriage. Who is it that's come, Mama?"

"I declare I know not." She replied moving to the window as well.

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Bingley spoke up, "to make the arriving guest more comfortable, would you like to take a turn in the garden? With Miss Mary's accompaniment of course."

"Certainly Mr. Bingley." Jane smiled, then turned to her sister, "Please Mary?"

"Very well", grumbled Mary looking up from her book, "but I shan't enjoy myself."

The three quickly left the sitting room and exited out the side door. Just as they entered the garden, the carriage pulled up to the front of the house.

Jane and Mr. Bingley strolled slowly along the hedgerows surrounding the garden in contented silence while Mary continued to walk a few paces behind the pair. After a few minutes, Jane broke the silence, "Thank you Charles for the reprieve, however brief it is."

"No trouble at all my angel. Although I must admit that I am glad the visitor came to spare me from giving my opinion on lace."

Jane smiled and asked, "Did you recognize the crest?"

"No the carriage was too far away to clearly see it."

"Well whoever it is, they will certainly receive an invitation to stay for tea."

"Very true, so we'll have the honor of meeting them soon. But now, my dear, do you really want my opinion on lace or flowers?"

"Oh no", Jane said quickly, then blushed "Unless you want to express an opinion?"

"Not at all. You will be beautiful no matter what you wear, but what did you want to discuss?" He lead her to a bench next to the shrubbery, while Mary sat down on a similar bench within eyesight and started reading again.

"Well I would like to know what type of marriage you would like us to have? Mama is so focused on the details of the wedding, but I should like to know what you expect after the vows are said."

"A very prudent question, my darling Jane, it is best to know such things now, before the wedding, so I will comply. I expect us to be happy all the day of our lives. I want us to be loyal to each other and to find joy in our children." Jane blushed, but nodded for him to continue. "I would hope that any disagreements we have would be quickly resolved, and that we spend many hours together, preferring each other's presence more than anyone else's."

"I quite agree, but I'd also like to continue to enjoy the great intimacy we have with our families, although perhaps we should have mutually agreeable conditions for visits." Jane finished with some uncertainty.

"Conditions such as the length a family member might stay, eh?" Bingley winked. Jane blushed again.

"I don't want any individual to feel unwelcome, and I do want to be a gracious hostess, but I'm afraid-".

Whatever Jane was going to say was cut off by a stern voice saying, _"You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come."_

The voice was slightly muffled by the shrubbery surrounding the house and copse but still audible. Jane stood and was immediately about to acknowledge the voice, when a reply checked her tongue. _"Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honour of seeing you here."_

"Oh it is Lizzy and the visitor." Jane whispered to Bingley as he stood, "We'd best move along and not eavesdrop."

They quickly moved along the shrubbery lined lane when the words spoken by the stern voice reached them again, _"_ _...I was told that not only your sister was on the point of being most advantageously married, but that you, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would, in all likelihood, be soon afterwards united to my nephew, my own nephew, Mr. Darcy."_

This statement caused Bingley and Jane to stop in their tracks. "Your visitor is a relative of Mr. Darcy?" Bingley incredulously asked.

"Apparently," Jane muttered.

"I wonder if it is Lady Matlock or Lady Catherine DeBourgh that called upon your family?"

"Charles, we really should keep moving." Jane stated tugging lightly on his overcoat.

 _"If!"_ The muffled voice shrieked causing them both to jump slightly.

"Her ladyship is losing composure and sounding more angry by the moment." Bingley observed.

"Yes. Lizzy sounds angry, but as far as I can tell, had not lost composure. Let us go further away."

 _"Miss Bennet, I insist on being satisfied."_

"Her Ladyship's voice certainly does carry doesn't it?" remarked Bingley dryly as they walked a few more paces towards the house.

" _Has he, has my nephew, made you an offer of marriage?"_

Jane stopped at the impertinent question and quietly said "Yes", even as Elizabeth's reply sidestepped the issue entirely.

Bingley looked sharply at Jane, surprise lighting up the features and whispered, "Darcy proposed?" Jane nodded unhappily. "And Miss Bennet refused?" She nodded again.

"Please Charles, do not mention it to anyone."

"Upon my word, I shall not dearest. I certainly will not bring pain to my beloved or her sister. I am merely surprised, that is all."

 _"Miss Bennett do you know who I am?_ _I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns."_

 _"But you are not entitled to know_ mine _; nor will such behaviour as this, ever induce me to be explicit."_

Bingley gave a low whistle as he and Jane quietly walked further down the lane and away from the heated conversation between the two women.

"Remind me to never engage in an argument with your sister."

" _Mr. Darcy is engaged to_ my daughter _. Now what have you to say?"_

"Ah it must be Lady Catherine DeBourgh that has come. Lady Matlock has only sons." Bingley observed.

"Is it true that Mr. Darcy is engaged?"

"Not at all, at least no mention of any engagement in his letter yesterday. I always understood that Darcy avoided Lady Catherine because he did not want to marry his cousin."

"Perhaps they wish to keep their affections secret?"

"That is possible dearest, however, Mr. Darcy is too honorable to harbor a secret affection without declaring himself."

 _"Obstinate, headstrong girl! I am ashamed of you! Is this your gratitude for my attentions to you last spring?"_

"I very much doubt Lady Catherine could keep a secret. It does seem that she prefers to voice her opinions quite loudly." Jane remarked with a slight smirk.

Bingley snorted and then quietly asked, "Jane, does Miss Elizabeth have feelings for Mr. Darcy? Forgive my impertinence."

"I really don't know Charles. At first she almost hated him, and then we learned much of Mr. Darcy's character after her visit to Kent last Easter, but between Lydia's marriage and our engagement, I haven't even had a chance to ask her about her visit to Derbyshire over the summer."

" _If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up."_

 _"In marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal."_

Bingley stopped walking and looked at Jane. "Jane I must ask, are you unhappy with the prospect of "quitting your sphere" as Lady Catherine put it?" Bingley asked earnestly. "Even though I have wealth, I lack titles and I would hope that I am not seen as a mercenary in your eyes for marrying a gentlewoman."

"I could not call you mercenary for marrying into the gentry, for it is a natural progression. However you could call ME mercenary for marrying you for your wealth despite your connections to trade. As it is, if I may be so bold, I find you much too good and amiable a man to care if you have titles or not."

"Oh you are such a darling, Jane. Thank you." Bingley raised her hand to his lips. "I'm glad we are of the same mind that connections do not mean much compared to mutual appreciation and affection."

"Indeed Charles," Jane blushed, "Lizzy and I always believed that only the deepest mutual regard would entice us into marriage. And I prefer you to any other man I've met."

" _Heaven and earth!—of what are you thinking? Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?"_ shreeked Lady Catherine.

"Dear me, I had nearly forgotten about her Ladyship," Bingley chuckled quietly. "Do you think she is finished?"

"We need to keep moving Charles." said Jane as she tugged on his arm gently. "I do not wish to hear anymore."

"As long as we are on Longbourn grounds, madam, I do not think we can't help but hear, since her Ladyship's voice does carry quite far."

 _"You are then resolved to have him?"_

 _"I have said no such thing. I am only resolved to act in that manner, which will, in my own opinion, constitute my happiness, without reference to you, or to any person so wholly unconnected with me."_

"Oh dear, Lizzy is getting more angry by the moment and agitating Lady Catherine further."

"Well it seems Lady Catherine has met her match. Although, one would think Miss Elizabeth belonged to the peerage with her composure and manners intact under such a confrontation."

"Oh Charles, Lady Catherine traveled a great distance, under false premises and is in an unfamiliar location amidst perfect strangers. So we can easily overlook and incivilities from her Ladyship, for she is out of sorts, so to speak."

"Darling angel. I wish my parents were still alive to meet you and rejoice in our felicity."

"They watch over you from Heaven, dear Charles, and soon they will watch over our union and children."

Charles pressed his lips to her forehead. "We'll be the happiest couple in England," he murmured.

 _"And this is your real opinion! This is your final resolve!"_ Lady Catherine's voice was moving further away from them and closer to the house until it faded away entirely.

The couple walked on and soon spotted the carriage drive away and watched the dust settle in the late morning sun.

"Come my darling, we should get into the house, 'tis nearly tea time and I suppose Miss Elizabeth would like some sisterly sympathy after such an ordeal? Although I suspect Lady Catherine will drive straight to London to see Darcy. Poor man. Perhaps I should write and warn him of his Aunt's imminent arrival?"

"Indeed Charles, I think that would be best, although I doubt your letter would arrive before she does. And I think it would be best if you let him know that we unintentionally heard parts of the conversation between Lizzy and his Aunt, lest he think we are slandering her good name. But let us retire to the house, Mary has finished reading and comes hither. I do hope she did not overhear anything for I know Lizzy would be mortified enough to know we heard some of her conversation. It is a most strange occurrence, but I have hope that everything will work out in the end."

After tea, Mr. Bingley took an early leave of the Bennets, stating he had some business matters to attend to, but would be back for dinner, and left for Netherfield. Within one hour of leaving his beloved Jane, his letter was written and sent express to Darcy House in London.

* * *

Darcy had just sat down to dinner when Mr. Bingley's letter was placed in his hand. His surprise was evident, considering he had just written to Charles four days ago and was not expecting to hear back from him for another week at least.

Bingley's letter was as follows:

Darcy,

My friend, please excuse the abruptness and impertanence of this letter. As you know, I would never interfere in family matters unless I was directly involved. However, since I was inadvertently privy to a private conversation regarding you, I feel duty bound to inform you of the events that took place just this morning.

Lady Catherine DeBourgh called upon Longbourn today with the intent to speak to Miss Elizabeth alone. The subject they discussed at length was you, my friend. I myself was taking a turn around the property with my beloved Jane when we inadvertently heard the conversation between her Ladyship and Miss Elizabeth on the other side of the hedgerows.

It was a heated discussion to be sure and Lady Catherine left in high dudgeon not half an hour after her unexpected arrival. So my purpose in writing is to warn you that Lady Catherine will most likely visit you today or tomorrow, if she has not already done so, and relay to you the particulars concerning her trip to Hertfordshire.

While I do not envy anyone who is on the receiving end of her Ladyship's displeasure, may I also say that I will never engage Miss Elizabeth Bennet in verbal sparring, for she would easily cut me to ribbons.

I will wait for your reply before relating to you what Miss Bennet and I overheard today, and wish you all the best as you receive your Aunt.

Yours, etc.

Darcy read through the short missive twice, sat back in shock, his dinner forgotten, and closed his eyes. His thoughts and feelings were such a turmolt that he nearly missed the announcement of Lady Catherine de Bourgh's arrival to Darcy House. With a sigh, he rose from the table and walked out of the room to greet his aunt. "Lord give me strength", he muttered.


End file.
